There is always hope
by Agithos
Summary: After his chopper was blown up above the Devil's Triangle, Mickaël wakes up in a world where there is colorful ponies that can talk...but something is wrong in this world and he won't like it. When your own race make you full of disgust, what would you do ?


_**Chapter 1 : A very bad day**_

« **Gentlemen, we are going to war »**

 **« YEAAAHH »**

The soldiers were cheering, full with hope of protecting their loved ones...exept one, me. I knew too well what a war of at least a fight could bring. Only disasters. My name is Mikaël Tabor, I am 21 years old, about 6,2'' tall, I have brown hair, blue eyes and a healthy white skin. I am a former GSG-9 soldier who was assigned to this mission after my last one. I was assigned to a aircraft carrier because of my skill in battle. My thought were interrupted by a man who walked up to me. He was bald, probably 50 years old.

"Lieutenant Mickaël Tabor ?".

"Admiral Colis ?".

We both greeted each other with a military hand salute before he continued.

"Lieutenant, would you follow me, we have some information to give you before you go on the island."

He turned to one of his men and said :

"Adjutant, tell your ground team to be ready in five minutes, I just need to tell some indications about the mission to the Lieutenant Tabor.".

"Yes sir." The Adjutant replied

While we walked, I could hear some soldiers saying things like

"Is that him ?"

"What is he doing here ?"

We walked into a small room with a slide projector showing a map of the Caribbean. I stared at it a few moments before the Admiral spoke.

"As you already know, we are fighting against a terrorist group named the "Insurgent Warfare"...They kill any civilian and policeman they find. The Caribbean are in lack of protection since the tsunami they have endured 3 months ago. If we don't go now, there will probably no one left to save."

"I already know that Sir, tell me something that I don't know..." I responded

"Straight to the point ? I like soldiers like that. Anyway, one of our reconnaissance UAV spotted a factory where they build their weapons, and guess what ? They are using the workers and civilians they captured as slave. Their living condition are pushed to the extreme limit. If we want to save them, we need to go throught the **Devil's Triangle**..."

"Oh please, Admiral, don't tell me you actually believe those things. There 're just myths and urban legends, nothing is happening in this zone. Scientist proved it."

"If you say so...There is another thing I wanted to talk to you about in private.."

"Go ahead Admiral, I am listening."

"I heard the marines talking about you behind your back, about your past. Is it true ?"

"If you read my file and looked at the report, you would know that is true."

"What happened back there ?"

"Well, we..."

I was stopped by a marine who entered brutaly in the room, he looked tired and out of breath.

"Admiral...We...I.."

"Calm down, Adjutant...Lieutenant, quick, give him a glass of water."

I searched for a bottle of water and found one on a table next to me. I grabbed it and gave it to the Adjutant. The soldier took it and took two or three sip of water. He seemed to calm down, looking at the both of us.

"Admiral, we have unknow fighters approaching from the South-West of our position. Their are heading straight toward us. You might come to the deck to see this by yourself." He then looked at me " You too, you could be useful"

We started running to the deck of the aircraft carrier to see a group staring at the radar who shown three little dots heading toward the center. The captain stared at the radar and told to the guy with the radio.

"Jeff, try to contact them with the radio, we need to know if they are friends or foe."

"Already done that sir, they do not respond...maybe their radio is broken, you know, with the fight and all the thing that is happening on the ground."

Behind the glass of the deck, we could see the incoming planes. I saw some binnoculars on a table, I took one and looked trought it. The plane were in pretty bad shape, they were full of bullet hole and even have burned parts. It looked like they were escaping from a fight. Suddenly, I saw something coming toward us with great speed but it was not another plane, it was much, much smaller... like a rocket.

A crewman spoke up.

"Impossible ! I discussed with the Headquarter yesterday and all their planes were okay."

"You don't think..."

"GET DOWN" I shouted

The rocket hit the tower of the deck with enough force to make everyone fall of their feet. The alert alarm was ringing. I got up and helped the Admiral to get on his feet. Then two other rocket exploded, one hit the weapons tower and the other went throught the hull of the boat and exploded in the ship's hold.

"Carol, status report." The Admiral ordered

"Multiple damage, water entering in the hold, weapons enable to fire. We can't fight back" She replied

"Are the plane able to take off ?"

"No sir, they are too slow, they would destroy us before we could do anything"

Suddenly, the radio made a crackling and we finaly hear someone at the end. But it was an unfriendly voice " _Muerte a América, por la dominacion de los pueblos inferiores_ " The person has a very powerful Spanish accent. I saw the Admiral who tried to contain his anger, but no avail.

He punched a wall making it bend. _"Damnit, for a 50 years old man, he still have a good punch"_ I thought

"I want all the soldier able to fight coming with me" He stared at me for a second before saying "That means you too son, what weapon do you use ?"

"I am trained with any kind of weapons but I prefer shotguns, sniper rifles and dual pistols" I aswered

"Then come with me."

Before we exit the deck, he turned around to his crew and shouted "I want all of you to get out of this boat, I don't want to risk more life. We will keep them occupied and maybe try to kill them."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, yes sir"

"Good, now get out of here"

The Admiral and I went trought the exit and were welcome by an explosion which caused a big hole in the hull. I could see what was happening outside made me furious. A few ennemy choppers arrived and put down some troops who killed any soldier they saw.

"Lieutenant, we don't have time for this, if we don't go now. They would have died for nothing."

I didn't responded and simply followed him throught this mess until we arrived to the armory. Inside was an ennemy soldier who was threatening to shoot a nurse. The two other soldiers who were in front of them looked helplessy. I told the Admiral "Do you have a knife or anything sharp ?"

He looked at me, digged in the side pocket of his uniform and pulled out a knife with a blade of 8 centimeters. He then said " Here, take this. But let me ask you, why do you need it ? You can't just go there and fight. He have a gun and you are alone. You will die in a face-to-face battle"

I smiled at him "I you think like that, then you don't know me." I entered the room and all of them looked at me. Before the ennemy soldier could do anything, I throwed the knife at him, the blade met his forehead. The soldier fell with a loud " _Thumb_ ".

The nurse and the two friendly soldiers were chocked by my sudden apparition.

"Are you okay ?" I asked them

"Y..Yes we are, thanks for the help"

"No problem"

I went to the dead man to pick up the knife then I turned around to face the locker of the armory.

"Do any of you have the keys ?" I asked

"I have them, I was opening it when he came" The nurse said while staring at the corpse "here let me open it"

She opened the armory and put all the weapons on a table. I took two berettas, one Remington 870, a M82 Barett 50 and finaly a bullet-prof vest. And with that, all the ammo I could take.

I exited the armory with the three others. The Admiral went to me and said

"Damnit son, that was amazing. When did you learn that ?"

"Like I said, there is a lot of thing that you don't know about me, and also thing that are best left hidden"

One of the soldier walked next to me and said

"Sir, the ship is lost, we need to get out of here fast."

"No, YOU get out, I am staying here. They obviously try to capture this ship and it contain all of our data against them. If they got their hands on it, they will know everything, date, names, locations. I can't let that happen. I will return on the deck and program the self-destruction of the ship."

He turned to me

"Lieutenant, I ask you to bring them to safety."

"Yes sir, but after that. I am coming for you."

"...Very well. Now GO"

We saluted him and runned toward the exit to where the évacuation chopper was waiting for us.

We avoided all the ennemies and got in the chopper. Just before we got up, there was a loud explosion coming from the deck. I turned around and looked with sad eyes the tower collapsing.

"Where is the Admiral ?" One the pilot asked me

"Gone. Now get us out of here" I aswered with a sad but determined voice.

The chopper flew away from the ship which drowned in the Atlantic Ocean. We lost countless of brave men and women along with a warship.

I heard the pilot groaning loudly, then he said :

"We are running low on fuel, you might not like the idea but we need to land on the ennemy territority if we don't want to crash in the sea. We shall go throught the Bermuda Triangle to go faster."

Two hours later, we arrived to the so-called Devil's Triangle, all was fine for 30 minutes until a storm came out of nowhere and swallowed us. We couldn't see further than the vehicule nose.

The pilot was very nervous about it

"That storm is blocking our view, we can't see a shit"

"I have to agree, that storm is very strange"

Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by a lightning striking the blades of the propeller. All the soldiers were tossed around as the chopper was out of control. A red alarm was ringing. The pilot loose control over himself and start crying "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD".

As a attempt to calm him down, I told said " Don't worry pilot, we will get thro..." I didn't had the time to finish as a second lightning stike the door, destroying them.

I was able to catch something in time but the wind were too strong, making me loose my grip.

I was sucked out of the chopper and falling right toward the water.

The last thing I saw was the chopper blowing up because of another lightning strike...

 **Hi guys, Agithos here. Here is the first chapter of my new story. If you have the time, tell me in the review what do you think of the story. And for those who read "Changing Destiny", forgive for not uploading for two month but I was not in the mood.**

 **Like always, see you on the next chapter : " Colorful ponies ? "**


End file.
